Our Time
by Mon-Era
Summary: A time to love. A time to hate. A time for war. A time for peace. -Ecclesiastes 3:8 Luke/Percy  Had been made to a collection of one-shots. Enjoy.
1. Our Time

**Title:** Our Time

**Authoress:** Ehh Rah Jhoy

**Pairing:** Luke/Percy

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine. Although, I like imagining the characters in various sexual, Yaoi-ish, fangasming situations. Deal with it.

**Warning:** Implied sex, BL, and a bit of AU-ish scenes.

**A/N: -yawn-** _Got stupidly inspired. Headache coming. Can't write much. Will probably edit later for better work. Gotta sleep. Goodnight._

* * *

_The Start._

* * *

**A time for love...**

* * *

_Lips met his in a fulfilling kiss -the starting sign; the prologue for the night, before trailing down from ear to collar bone, nipping, biting and marking. Large, calloused hands roamed his naked and flushed skin, making his muscles clench and his heart to beat faster than normal from the foreign yet familiar feeling. And all the teen underneath could do was gasp and writhe repeatedly under the older man's ministrations. His own hands were tied by the wrists, connected to the headboard by a long piece of ribbon that he could easily break if he wanted to. _

_But he didn't; he wanted to be tied, trapped, chained to this man's bed, to this man's body, to this man's heart and soul._

_Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, wanted Luke Castellan, son of Hermes._

_Pink, wet lips hesitantly found his, moving gently and slowly, too slow for his liking. And so he sped it up; pushing in a pink tongue to meet the other's, sucking, moving, tasting what he calls his territory. Slender and smooth hands gripped his broad shoulders before a body covered him with an addicting warmth. Swimmer legs wrapped around his waist, a narrow hip pushing down to meet his, leaving the both of them groaning and wishing for that pleasurable sensation again. Blue eyes gazed intently at the face of his lover, memorizing once again every detail; the sea-green, half-lidded eyes, the mess of dark hair, the euphoric look on that normally brooding face._

_And once again, Luke Castellan, hidden traitor, was captured by Percy Jackson, future hero of Olympus._

* * *

**A time for hate...**

* * *

Two sides, two opposing opponents, was needed to start a fight, a battle, a war. And they found themselves in different borders, one to destroy the old and create the new and the other to protect the old and prevent the new.

The war had begun.

Celestial weapons clashed with others, creating a continous clanging sound over the battle cries and shouts. Blood was spattered, differing in color and amount, on the ground. Bodies, half-human and non-human alike, fell occasionally.

Sea-green met royal blue. The betrayed whispered his betrayer's name, trying one last time to reach out one last time, but...

Royal blue turned to malicious gold.

The enemy of the gods and demi-gods laughed before charging towards the hero of Olympus.

The sound of war continued.

* * *

**A time for war...**

* * *

"Did you ever love me?"

The pained lover smiled through the building tears. "Idiot, of course. Always, Luke, always."

"That's so nice to hear." The dying beau whispered, closing his blue eyes -those blue eyes that the other had missed so much- and taking his last breath in the arms of his fair-haired boy.

And amidst the debris and ruins that was the result of the war, amidst the gathered and saddened friends -daughter of Athena, daughter of Zeus, a follower of Pan-, amidst the congratulatory and victory cries around them, Percy Jackson cried silently over Luke Castellan's body, pressing a chaste kiss on the steadily chilling forehead.

* * *

**A time for peace...**

* * *

_"Hey, wake up, Perce. Annabeth and Grover's going to look for us if we don't go to breakfast now."_

_Percy grumbled before opening his eyes and blinking thrice to get used to the sunlight coming from the opened window. Turning his head to the side, he was assaulted by the image of his grinning boyfriend, naked as the day he was born._

_"Get some clothes on, would you." said Percy and Luke merely chuckled. _

_"Aww, but I like being naked." A leer was then directed to the brunette, "And from what I witnessed last night, you liked it too. Very much so."_

_Red blossomed on the younger's face, a hand coming up to chuck a pillow on that scarred yet handsome face of the older's. "Shut up." A light chuckle was heard before a hand pushed the fluffy item away, revealing a smiling son of Hermes. The son of Poseidon suddenly found himself pulled flushed to the other's front, a pair of lips on his, emitting a contented hum from him._

_"Hey, Percy! Have you seen Luke? Annabeth's been looking for him!"_

_"Oh, shit, it's Grover."_

* * *

_The End._

* * *

_Edited: May 30, 2011._


	2. Percy's Pen

**Authoress:** Ehh Rah Jhoy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Luke/Percy

**Warning:** Shounen Ai -that's all. And AU.

**A/N:** I thought I might as well do a one-shot compilation of Luke/Percy pairings. So... yeah...

* * *

_The Start._

* * *

That pen.

That _freaking pen_ in Percy's hand was a danger to Luke. A red zone for his body and mind.

Not because it could stabbed someone with it's frighteningly sharp point but because of its _straight, solid, hard_ and_ long_ form.

And it was going inside Percy's mouth.

Luke buried his mouth in his open palm to muffle a groan that was threatening to spill out as that pen - that _straight, solid, hard_ and _long_ pen was slowly pulled out between those pink and plump lips. An inch of the pen was mildly glistening with saliva and Luke wondered if his _down there_ would be the same after...

He shifted in his seat at the teacher's table, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible with that blasted rise on his nether regions. Blue irises looked up from where he had glanced down at his bulge and situated them on Percy's face again. The brunet was seated at the front seat of the teacher's table - in front of Luke.

Luke inwardly cursed when Percy nibbled on the tip of Anaklusmos-brand pen, before a pink, sinful tongue slightly came out and licked the tip. The boy's green orbs were completely focused on the worksheet paper on his own table, thick lashes framing them, and Luke wished they were on him instead. Once again, an inch of the pen was pushed into the wet cavern, and came out, and in again, _and out, and in, and out, and in, and out..._

_Fuck._ Luke's eyes narrowed into a glare, mouth still buried in his hand which was propped on the table. He could feel his teeth grinding while his free hand gripped the patch of cloth around his thigh to stop the appendage from going further to_ there_.

Percy had the gall to look up at him and blink curiously, innocently at his glare.

With the pen still an inch _in_.

"Fuck it," Luke grumbled before he suddenly stood up, walked the short distance to Percy, grabbed the boy by the arm and strode out of the room, leaving a class full of confused students wondering why their student teacher and fellow classmate walked out.

Luke had pressing matters to do other than looking after a class.

Pressing matters like the moaning boy underneath him.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Inspiration for the drabble-one-shot-thingy; I was biting the tip of my pen during class -basically doing what Percy was doing. Good thing, everyone in class was busy. It would have been weird and a bit embarrassing if they saw me doing that. Anyway, yeah, I stopped doing that and started writing the draft of this thing here.

And, oh yeah! Thank you to the reviewers, alerters, favorite...-ers. And sorry for not replying to the reviews!


	3. Seeds of Pomegranate I

**Title: Seeds of Pomegranate part 1**

**Authoress Ehh Rah Jhoy**

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine. It is property of Rick Riordan. I make no money nor take credits in this work.

**Warning:** Implied sex, Boys Love, and a bit of AU-ish scenes. Sometime during the Battle of Labyrinth.

**A/N: **Well, well, well... It's been a long while, eh. Sorry for that and sorry in advance for another possibly long absence. I'm having a five day trip with my class (we're going tomorrow morning actually). So wish me luck, I guess!

Anyway, just wanna let you know I'm not abandoning this fanfic!

* * *

He's feeling comfy and warm and it is somewhat a weird sensation. He haven't felt this comfortable for a long time now. All he wants do right now is to snuggle deeper into the sheets and let the warmth and silence lull him back to sleep. But as tempting as it is, his instincts are screaming at him to inspect his surroundings. Who knows where he is. The white comforter slids off his body as he sits up and he shivers at the sudden cold. His mind's still a bit fuzzy with sleep but shakes himself to awareness. He notes that he is naked from top to bottom and this makes him clutch the sheets back to him instinctively.

With the white sheet wrapped around him like an unsewn robe, he gets off the king-sized bed. A long glance around the dim-lighted room makes him think of a special suite in a five-star hotel; the room was lavishly furnished and every item, from the cigarette ashtray to the chandelier hanging above, looks so expensive that it intimidated him slightly. Confused at his surroundings, he quickly makes his way to the lone window at the side and with a bit of difficulty, pulls open the heavy cream curtains apart. Instead of the room being flooded with blinding light as he expects, the window shows him an overview of nighttime city below.

Something tells him he must remember this city but none comes to his mind. Matter of fact, who is he? He can't seem to remember; name, address, family. What has happened to him? Why doesn't he know anything?

On the surface of the glass window, he sees his tongue peek out and lick his frowning lips. Sea-green eyes stares back at him, filled with confusion and anxiety. Jet-black hair lay messily atop his head, a few strands are gray, and his hand unconsciously reaches up to smoothen the strands.

Who is this dark-haired, green-eyed boy?

The door creaks open and he whips his head to the door, pressing his back to the window and hands brandishing the candle he has hastily grabbed from the table nearby like a sword. From behind the door comes a tall, muscular boy at his late teens and he carries with him a tray filled with newly-cooked food. He catches a sniff and his stomach softly growls but he stays still at the window.

From what he can see, the other male have short-cropped, light-blond hair, bearing gray streaks much like his own. He wasn't sure the color of the man's eyes but he's certain it's blue. A thick, deep scar runs from the bottom of his left eye, across his pale cheek and to his chin. The stranger has on him an odd clothing; it was some kind of a white dress or something along those lines.

The man is handsome, honestly, despite the ugly scar (and the clothe). And oddly enough, the man looks so familiar to him; like a friend he have not seen for a long time. Well, maybe not a friend, since you don't feel like you want to stab someone you consider as 'friend'.

"What are you going to do with that candle, Perce? Whack me to death with it?" The blonde man sounds so amused as he comes nearer and nearer. But the man stops near the sofa at the foot of the bed and sits down, placing the plate of warm food on the glass coffee table. The man reclines comfortably on the sofa, arms raising up to stretch themselves. A smirk adorns the man's face as he looks at the boy near the window.

"Why don't you come and sit down, Perce?"

Who is Perce, he wonders, not moving an inch. He's suspicious of the man and won't go near him than needed but he is curious, too. The man have called him 'Perce'. Is that his name? Why can't he remember?

"You know, I can see your dick from here."

The comment and the terrible amusement in the man's eyes makes him flush red. He lets go of the candle and pulls the sheet tighter around his bare body. He trembles slightly in righteous anger but calms himself down enough to say, "Who are you?" His voice cracks and he coughs softly, massaging his throat gently. "Who... am I?"

The man's face smoothens into a completely blank expression and he is mildly stunned at the change. After a short moment, the man stands up and walks to the teen who stumbles back from trying to get away. The man grabs his arm and pulls him to a tight hug, leaving him more confused than ever.

"W-what?"

"Your name's Percy." the other says.

"Per... Percy..."

"And I'm your lover, Luke."

The dark-haired teen - Percy, that's his name - splutters and pushes the one named Luke away from him. The sheets falls down to the ground but he ignores it in favor of making the distance between he and the blonde man longer. The back of his knees meets the bed and he stops, warily watching Luke who stands there with his arms falling limply to his sides.

"I-I... y-you can't..." Percy frowns and bit his lip. "Explain", he hisses.

Luke smiles and Percy feels oddly melancholic upon seeing it, as though he haven't seen that smile for a long time now. "Your name's Percy Dawson and I'm Luke Castellan. We've been together for about two years now."

"If that's true, why can't I remember, then?" Percy demands, confusion turning to anger. He dislikes feeling like this; feeling so confused and vulnerable. He doesn't know what exactly is happening and he wants answers now.

Luke looks pained at the question and Percy momentarily pities him. "You," the taller male starts, "you got into an accident last month. Car accident and you've been in a coma for almost a month now. The doctor said that there's a possibility you'll have amnesia."

The explanation seems so convincing and Percy nearly believes it but... "Shouldn't I be in the hospital then?"

Luke tenses before he answers softly, "I moved you here last week, as soon as I got the 'okay' from the doctor. Want you close, see." he whispers the last part and Percy notes the sincerity in the words. The stranger sounds so genuine and sincere and his story is plausible. The man smiles that earlier smile again, now tinted with desperation, and Percy's walls crumbles.

Percy sighs and relaxes, smiling uncertainly at the other. Luke takes it as a positive sign and strides to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and burying his face on Percy's neck. In turn, Percy's face turns red but gingerly wraps his arms around Luke. The embrace feels awkward to him, as though it's an entirely new experience to him, but he chucks it up to his memories being wiped out. Surely Luke doesn't feel that way, considering the soft kisses being rained down on his flushing neck.

"I'll help you remember. I promise," is whispered to his ear and Percy nods slowly.


End file.
